Ese A Ele
by Gato Jazz
Summary: Es tu regalo. Lo has salvado. Puedes vivir en paz. Es tu familia ahora. Este fic, en demasía retorcido, participa en el juego navideño del foro Open! Walkers Inside.


_Disclaimer_ : Walking Dead y sus personajes no pertenecen a la autora.

 **Este fic participa en el juego de Navidad del foro Open!Walkers Inside. Fue elegido el prompt número 13:** **"Shane busca el regalo perfecto para darle a Rick (y lo encuentra)."**

* * *

Sabes que tienes un problema cuando ves los ojos de tu mejor amigo y tu reflejo en ellos no está. Ni en sus pupilas ni en sus gafas de sol, no está en su espejo retrovisor, no está tampoco en la mirilla de su puerta.

Sabes que estás a punto de morir cuando lo ves a él caer, de a milímetros, al suelo, su cuerpo cayendo, tus manos se acercan para detenerlo y en las yemas de los dedos sientes la tela de su camisa (empapada en sangre), ese sector de su camisa (embebido en sangre), y con eso, te acaricia, te come la piel.

Sabes que él está tirado junto a tus pies, te quitas los guantes, presionas su herida. Todo se va al demonio mil veces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los delincuentes escapan, le disparan a las ruedas de tu patrulla, debes pedir refuerzos pero… no recuerdas cómo articular palabras. ¿Y qué era eso? ¿Cómo se forman?

Letras, Shane, letras.

Y las combinas, formas el nombre R-I-C-K, formas la sentencia, M-U-E-R-T-E. ¿Piensas tu destino? Decides tu destino. S-U-I-C-I-D-I-O. No. Suicidio no, salvar. Ese, a, ele… Salvar.

Tose, tu mejor amigo se ahoga con su propia sangre. Mueves su cuerpo de costado, que escupa. Presionas. Una jovencita llorando en el hombro de su novio que llama al novecientos once. Ya puedes decir gracias.

Vas a visitarlo todos los días para informarle que todavía vives. A pesar de él, todavía vives. A pesar de que él está muerto-no. No, no está muerto. Hoy a las cinco de la mañana te aseguraste de que su monitor cardíaco así lo indicaba. Cumpliste tus obligaciones, fuiste a trabajar, organizaste una paliza para su agresor esa tarde, los detenidos de tu destacamento lo recibieron gustosos, felices, carne fresca para ellos. Hicieron lo que tú mueres por hacer. Muerte. De nuevo. Desde esa tarde no olvidas cómo se escribe. Nunca más un error ortográfico vendrá de tu parte. No con ese tema. Sabes todo lo que hay que saber del tema.

Y otra cosa hay que nunca olvidarás. Estas fiestas. Las de este año. Rick en coma. RICK, en COMA.

Y las noticias. La televisión habla de esa mortal enfermedad. Altamente contagiosa. Por contacto directo. Y Rick en COMA, él no sabe, él no entiende, él nunca sabrá. Del infierno que se cierne, de los muertos que se levantan, de los refugiados, del presidente huyendo. Rick no sabrá nunca cómo sólo pudiste tomar tu pistola. Apenas tu pistola. De cómo apenas puedes defenderlo de la enfermera que vino a cambiarle las sábanas. Entra pálida, ojerosa, con una herida supurante en su antebrazo vendado. La gasa manchada de negro. Se la arrancas después de romperle el cráneo contra la pared. Su saliva en tu cara, el remordimiento en tu corazón. Aún así, es inocente. Sólo estaba enferma.

Nunca sabrá que lo dejas ahí esta noche. Que te tropiezas con las luces de colores que le colocaste en la ventana a principio de mes a Lori. Que rompes ese jarrón persa del que tanto presumía su mamá cuando entras por esa ventana. Cómo tomas su remera favorita de Velvet en una rápida pasada por la habitación principal, cómo besas a Lori en la boca cuando la subes a tu Hyundai. Ella te mira y quiere llorar, Carl les da la espalda, los ruidos de los autos lo distraen. Y Rick está a salvo, piensas, no hará más que yacer, acostado, boca arriba, las flores que le enviaron tus compañeras se marchitan. Él continúa. Tú continúas, Lori continúa, Carl continúa. Viven. Y lo has hecho. S-A-L-V-A-R. Lo hiciste. Ese, a. Lo hiciste. Ya son un grupo. Las tareas se dividen. La ciudad está tomada. ¿Y si está despierto? ¿Su monitor cardíaco? No. Sí. Él espera. Tú lo piensas. Él no saldrá de ahí, jamás. Tú eres feliz. Lori te ama. Carl ya es tu hijo. Rick está M-U-E-R-T-O. Pero Carl y Lori y tú no.

Porque los has salvado. Es tu regalo. Es para él. Porque vive a través de ti. Esto es para él. Todo es _para él_.

* * *

 _Toda esta rareza de viñeta es mi intento por escribir algo nuevo. Soy yo hablando con Shane, personaje que se me hace indispensable hoy en día y que tardé mucho en entender. Y sólo lo hice mucho después de fallecido. Es digno de ser re-descubierto, de la forma que sea. Y por todos._

 _Veo lo hecho por él como su regalo a Rick. Quizás los sucesos no ocurrieron en la época navideña. Quizás la motivación de Shane fue otra. Pero en mi cabeza, lo hecho por él es un regalo hacia su mejor amigo. Porque Rick resurge de la cama del hospital y aparece. Y se queda con todo y fue doloroso, pero Shane, **mi Shane** , lo tenía planeado._


End file.
